El colchón alemán de la discordia
by Rubystein
Summary: Arthur queria hacerlo en un lugar mas apropiado y Alfred le mencionó que ese colchón fue un regalo de Alemania por un pequeño "favor" ¿A que te refieres, gringo?


**Disclaimer:** Hetalia no me pertenece, por que de otra forma habría zombies, franceses siendo… franceses, ukes con metralleta y látigo, alemanes sin ropa y hard yaoi, mucho yaoi. Créanme cuando les digo que habría hecho un capitulo de todosxtodos al viejo estilo de amour orgía en tiempos del abuelo roma… Pero le pertenece a Hidekaz Himaruya, cúlpenlo a el por que no pasa nada de eso (?) ¿Comenzamos?

**Advertencias:**Tengo cara de niña pero no soy una santa, escribo cosas traviesas porque soy vouyerista de naciones gays dándose duro –inserte música francesa aquí- Ohonhonhon~ Mi papá seguro es Francis (?) A MI MADRE LE GUSTA EL PRUSIA x AUSTRIAAA~

* * *

><p><strong>El colchón alemán de la discordia.<strong>

La luz del farol de afuera, nada de interrupciones (Ni siquiera el amigo extraterrestre de Alfred), nadie que molestara excepto… ese puto sillón.

La temperatura estaba subiendo cada vez mas y aumentaba tal como lo hacían los besos y caricias. Era incomodo hacerlo en el sillón ¿Cuántas veces mas se lo haría saber al americano? Él no era el que sentía los resortes clavándose en su espalda ni la cabeza pegando con el brazo del mueble, claro que no. Por eso es que al ojiazul no le importaba mucho.

Pero ni la lujuria ni la dignidad le impidió hablar.

—¿¡_Don__'__t __you __think __is __time_ de hacerlo como la gente decente? — habló el inglés un tanto fastidiado aun que sin dejar de mordisquear y chupetear el cuello del gringo.

—¿Que? ¿En el piso o es que quieres otro _rapidín_ en el cuarto de lavado? —Claro, América podía ser un tanto… estúpido captando las indirectas.

—¡Claro, tus momentos de rápido! Mírate en un espejo y sabrás que a ti te hicieron de a rápido _bloody __hell._

—_Iggy __please_ ¿que quieres que haga? ¿No te gusta el sillón? ¡Podríamos irnos a la terraza, eso seria decente!

—En serio, a veces no comprendo que concepto tienes de la palabra "decente" o "normal"…

Si es que hubiesen estado en una caricatura, automáticamente hubiese aparecido una bombilla encendida sobre la cabeza de Alfred y sin embargo era una idea tan brillante que posiblemente sí se hubiesen encendido todos los focos de la casa (¿O es que era mucha su fogosidad y yo la pervertida imaginándolo?)

Rápidamente se irguió, jaló amorosamente de la corbata que aun tenia puesta Arthur para darle un beso rápido y corrió escaleras arriba, dejando al _anglocejón_ un tanto confundido –y caliente- en la sala.

Minutos mas tarde (Yes, minutos por que darle un ambiente romántico a la habitación era una misión de héroe) Alfred regresó a la sala, convenciendo a Arthur de que sabia como darle amor TODA la noche y sin descanso. Y eso estaba por verse…

Apenas podía creérselo, Alfred sí tenía neuronas (O por lo menos la única en su cabeza tenía ideas buenas) El estereo a un volumen bueno hacia sonar una melodía bastante sugerente -y excitante- de Barry White*, tres velas perfumadas (cortesía del Franchute) se quemaban lenta y sensualmente en la mesita de noche, la ropa voló a distintas direcciones.

Comenzaron por los besos apasionados y mojados (otra vez), acariciando los muslos de su Iggy, recorriendo con la lengua su desnudo torso. Y él, tendido como buen uke dispuesto a ser follado en cualquier momento, con sus mejillas en un resplandeciente sonrojo y sus piernas abiertas deleitaban aun mas la cabeza del americano… las dos cabezas, si saben a lo que me refiero~

Arthur arqueaba su espalda y gritaba de placer por la delicia que le producían esas corrientes eléctricas el ser tocado y excitado por las manos del americano, quien agarró el miembro endurecido de este y se dispuso a darle placer. Entre jadeos susurraba el nombre de el otro _"__Alfred__… __aaah __alfred__… __metela__…"_

El ojiazul va metiendo de poco a poco dos dedos húmedos en la estrecha entrada del europeo, y Arthur muerde y chupa con goce, así como un helado, los pezones rosas y duros de su amante.

—_Don__'__t __tease __me __more, __bastard__… __¡fuck __me __right __now!_

—_Talk __me __dirty_~ Suplicame_._

Y así comenzó a aumentar ese jugueteo, primero la punta y luego se la metería toda, fuerte y hasta al fondo como a su Iggy le gustaba. _Su __bitch._Otra ronda de besos siguió, desesperados hasta casi hacer trizas los pulmones de ambos y mordiendo sin mucha delicadeza los labios húmedos y mordisqueables del otro.

—Tuve que esperar todo el _fucking_ día para esto_._¿No piensas meterla ya? Fuerte… fuerte… ahora~

—Lo que tú quieras, _Honey_.

Los dos cuerpos comenzaban a moverse en un vaivén al compás de la música, jadeando y gritando el nombre del otro. Alfred perdiéndose en las caderas del ojiverde mordía al mismo tiempo al inglés que gritaba haciendo que su pareja se le agrandara el ego y su _amiguito __de __abajo. _Alfred era lento y salvaje.

Arthur chillaba de placer evitando venirse ya mismo e ignorando que encima de la cómoda y bien escondida estaba una cámara. Arañando la espalda ancha y suave del americano como arañaba a ese colchón. Y hablando del colchón… era malditamente terso, blando, cada embestida y golpe que recibía por parte de esos dos cuerpos era apaciguada ¡Y lo mejor de todo es que no chirriaba ni le enterraba los espirales de metal como el jodido sillón!

Ya cerca del clímax, el cuarto se llenó de gritos y gemidos. Probablemente esa grabación seria la mejor película de porno gay casero más genial en la historia de las películas porno gay. Y como no, si hasta tenían banda sonora erótica y de primera ya incluida.

Ambos se vinieron al mismo tiempo no sin antes sentir _la __petit __morte*_que marca la entrega mutua del acto sexual. Cansados y con esa cara de depravados felices se dejaron caer en el colchón. Se sentía realmente como una nube ¿En donde compró esa cosa Alfred? ¿En el cielo?

Apenas con las fuerzas suficientes acercó sus manos al rostro de su amante de cejas grandes para acariciarle su sexy cara, a lo que repentinamente y con algo de cansancio preguntó.

—Hey, Alf… en donde compraste este colchón?

—¡Ah! ¿_this __thingy?__… __Germany_me lo regaló por un _pequeño __favor_ que le hice. Tú sabes…

Error Alfred. Un muy grave error…

—¡YOU WANKER! ¿¡QUE FAVOR LE HICISTE AL KRAUT?— Y de la nada el inglés saco fuerzas de dios-sabra-donde y agito amenazadoramente el bate de baseball -que el americano solía guardar bajo la cama- con la intención de pegarle en sus regiones vitales.

—¡Iggy espera, no es lo que tu crees!

—_I __know __what __you __mean__…_ — la sonrisa del ojiverde se volvió macabra y llena de ¿lujuria? — Te voy a violar con el bate.

—¡Auxilio! Alguien llame al 911~ ¡AYUDAAAAAAA!

La moraleja de esta historia es simple. Aclárale a tu pareja la clase de _"__pequeño __favor__"_ y no lo dejes mal pensar (sabiendo que es un inglés que te va a castrar) y por favor, POR FAVOR; Nunca guardes un bate bajo la cama o podrías terminar sin regiones vitales.

Lo que Iggy nunca supo es que _el __favor_ fue de asuntos de industria americano-germana, no de amour (-llorar-) Esta historia se acabó~

Usen condón, no como en este fic.

* * *

><p><strong>Barry White: <strong>fue un artista estadounidense del género soul, exitoso en la década de los 70 y 80. Caracterizado por un timbre de bajo, muy grave y ronco, ganó muchos premios y reconocimiento por su estilo varonil, romántico y profundo (y sensual, entiendase tambien sensual)

**Petit ****morte:**Entiéndase también como otra forma de llamar al orgasmo. Uno de los millones de nombres que tiene.

*****Según mis awesomes investigaciones por _le __Internet_ encontré que entre los peores amantes están los Estadounidenses (Son siempre muy posesivos ¿verdad Iggy?), seguido por los Chinos (la tienen chiquita) Los Rusos (no hay pasión), Tailandeses y Suecos (se vienen muy rápido, Finlandia tendrá una _muy __grande_ razón para seguir con él ;D) Turcos (sudan demasiado) Franceses y Alemanes (Apestan, a los últimos les gusta el sado-maso [N.A: No ponen Barry White ni Mariah Carey… te ponen Metalica, ACDC y Iron Maiden :C] ) Suizos (Todo a precisión de reloj, si no nada) Griegos (DEMASIADO amorosos _Dios__… __¿eso __cuenta __como __algo __malo?_) entre otras nacionalidades que me da flojera escribir o que no he tenido el placer de hacer cosas sucias y sensuales en alguna superficie (?).

* * *

><p>Finalmente un USUK con un poco de "acción" que me animo a escribir. (Algún día escribiré algo SuxFin muy hard~) Y es que toda la semana pasada me había picado el bicho de <em>quiero-escribir-algo-sensual <em>así que como estuve sola todo el día en la boutique y apenas había descargado unas canciones del señor Barry White al celular me dije a mi misma:

**Valeria:** Mi misma… ¿No seria genial hacerle ese fanfic que tanto se le ocurría a la Sofía? (Es mi 'posa no t'quen) :DD

**Valeria:** -mirándose a un espejo- Ohonhonhon muy buena idea, _cheri~ _Y seria todavía mejor si después de aquí _nos __leemos __un __hermoso __doujinshi __USAUK __de __los __que __hay __en __Live __Journal __y __luego __un __helado __y __después __uno __SuFin __R-18 __hard __y __después __una __cerveza __y __luego __uno __GerIta __super __hard __y __luego __molestar __por __teléfono __a __Carolina __(China) __y__… __y__…_

**Valeria:** ¡A ESCRIBIR SE HA DICHO! *A wild Corean apears en la puerta de la tienda*

**Le****coreano:** ¡MÜLLERRRRR, tenemos fiesta en casa de Dinamarca! No me muevo de aquí hasta que termines tu turno. Tienes que venir o nos quedamos sin animadora!~

**Valeria:** ¿Hay cervezas? _(Maldición, __y __ya __que __había __cogido __inspiración __;-;)_

**Le****coreano:** ¡Y no solo eso, sus vecinos traen vodka y Buchanans!... Ademas Norge y Japón están bailando el caño :D *coreano usa "persuasión con alcohol y fangirlismo"… _it__'__s __super __efective_ (?)*

**Valeria:** ¿¡Y QUE DEMONIOS ESTAMOS ESPERANDO? ¡Arranca ese auto, hay ukes esperando por mí! 8D

En fin, esta historia nació originalmente cuando una amiga y _mi__ '__sposa_llegaron a mi awesome casa cuando estaba empacando varias cosas para la mudanza y como buena hija que soy me la pasé acostadota en mi cama escuchando los guitarrazos de Carlos Santana en lugar de seguir empacando o ayudando a mi madre

Entonces, para pasar el rato decidimos jugar a encimarnos (_cofviolacióncofengrupocof_) sobre mi colchón… que es alemán (Yes, es como estar encima de Ludwig, envídienme (?)) y como las fangirls rabiosas que somos, rápido llegamos a la conclusión que una de las tres tenia que hacer un fanfic con mucho amour. Luego comenzó la violación, nos comimos una hamburguesa, bailamos con un caño en medio de la calle, hicimos una boda gay para las tres y vivieron felices para siempre. FIN :D

**¿Alguien quiere mal pensar conmigo que clase de favor le hizo Alfred a Lud?**

**Oferta: Cada review es otra ronda de amour para Alfred e Iggy ¿Te animas a darme un review? ¿¡PORFA? :3**


End file.
